Nowadays, police are equipped with the arrest equipment without any particular or improved function. If the police arrests a criminal with the conventional handcuff, he is most often manacled together with the criminal. Therefore, there are limitations based on the policeman's strength to what extent the criminal's action can be bound, and it frequently happens that the criminal escapes or does violence to the police. Owing to such defects, police prevents the criminal's escape or violence is used by large members, so that police are usually required eagerly. If the police member is equal to the criminal member, it is difficult to prevent the criminal's escape or violence.